A Peek of the Past and Future
by DigiKouichi
Summary: As we watch them fall apart and pull themselves together, lets enjoy this peek into their past and glimpses of their future. (A collection of drabbles from my currently on going Prompt challenge on tumblr.) Current Drabble: It Hurts to Look
1. The Sea of Stars

**A/N** : This is a simple prompt challenge with a few select characters from Arc v. (more info in the note at the end.)

First up; Yugo & Rin + Stars

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ do i have to say it? it's so obvious

* * *

Quietly they tiptoed past security, dodging and weaving their way through back alleys and streets. Over bridges and under bridges, they made their way to the City's edge where each step became darker and blacker. They climbed up and over an old broken brick wall and finally saw their destination in front of them.

It was a small beach, covered in garbage and long since abandoned but it was also one of the only places in the City with no lights and no light pollution. As the young boy and girl walked to the waters edge the expansive tapestry of sparkling lights lay before them.

Above them a river of stars flowed across the sky and it reflection lapped at their toes. They stared in awe and wonderment as they looked into the distance where the sea of stars met the sea of water, their reflection making it near impossible to tell where one ended and the other began.

The small green haired girl silently reached over to the small blue and blonde haired boy and gently grabbed his hand. She held it tightly, as if she were afraid the swirling stars in the sky would swallow her whole.

The boy tore his light blue eyes away from the stars and looked at his friend. Her orange eyes were wide and reflecting the thousands of twinkling lights above but it was a look of wonder and fear. He squeezed her hand and gently pulled her to the ground, where they laid down on their back and continued to look up.

He scotched himself towards her till they were shoulder to shoulder, then, he laced his fingers between hers and silence rained for a few minutes.

"Do… you regret coming here?" he asked.

"…" she was silent for a while then, "no… it's a bit scary but… their even more beautiful in person then in books." She turned to face him and smiled. "Thanks for bringing me here Yugo. Best birthday ever."

Yugo blushed as a huge grin spread across his face. He giggled happily as they went back to watching the stars and a comfortable silence befell them.

* * *

 **A/N** : I imagine they can't really see the stars to well in the commons area of the City, not only due to light pollution but also the fact that the Tops block the view.

The rules are to select up to 3 characters from a list, then a number or two from a 2nd list and i'll write a short fanfic/drabble based on, or inspired by, the corresponding prompt(s)! If you'd like to see the list and prompt me then please look for it on my Tumblr ( DigiAndromeda ). I'd like to post a link to it but... *grumbles*


	2. Yuri's kitchen disaster

**A/N** : This was a tiny bit hard since these two have not interacted with each other at all! But it was till fun none-the-less!

Yuto & Yuri + Mischief Managed

* * *

"Oh no…. ooooh no no no no!" Yuto stood in shock and stared in horror at the scene in front of him. The Sakaki Kitchen, once spotless and clean, was now covered in what could only be described as a food apocalypse. "Yoko-san is going to kill us…" the color drained from his face as he thought of the woman's anger.

"Don't exaggerate, she won't kill us." Came Yuris' nonchalant reply. The purple and pick haired boy was wearing a simple outfit of purple pajama pants, light blue tank top, and a pink apron. He was also covered head to toe in food… gunk and strangely calm about it. "I can't imagine her getting that angry."

"That's because you've never seen her when she's angry…" Yuto, dressed in black shorts and a red short sleeved shirt, leaned against the counter to steady himself. "How did this go so wrong?"

"Well, for one, you left me in charge of everything while you left to talk to your girlfriend. How was I to know the vinegar was right there?"

"By looking!" Yuto shouted. "Everyone knows you should keep baking soda and vinegar away from each other unless it's for a science experiment!" exasperated, Yuto threw is hands up into the air. "Even Yugo knows that!"

"I'm not Yugo." Yuri frowned.

"No, but he was in your head long enough that you should of picked up some of his knowledge." Yuto glared at the other boy and silence stretched on for a few tense moments, until.

-RRRIIIIIINNNNNNG-

Yuri's cell phone signaled the arrival of a text message. Yuri broke eye contact with Yuto and pulled his phone out from under a hand towel, and read it out load.

"We're just around the corner! See you in a bit! Love, Yoko~!" once again the color drained from Yuto's face.

"WE DON'T HAVE TIME TO CLEAN THIS UP!" he began panicking as he grabbed the mob and cleaning rags from the closet and started to clean. "How did you even get the spaghetti sauce on the ceiling!?"

"Well, when the vinegar fell into the baking sod-" Yuri was cut off by the sound of the door opening and a choir of cheerful,

"We're Home~!"

Yuto froze, like a deer in the headlights. Yuri simply looked at him and smiled.

"Well, this should be fun."

"You're never allowed in a kitchen again."

* * *

 **A/N** : I Head canon that Yuri can't cook and that Yoko gives him a bit of extra attention since he's the one that needs discipline the most.


	3. Tears of War

**A/N** : So, I received three and a half asks for the same prompt, so instead of just doing one drabble for all of them, I'll do a different emotion for each.

Yuto & Ruri + Tears

* * *

He watched her from as far as she held the little boy close, whispering words of encouragement and love. She was always the first one to care for the new children in the shelter. Especially the ones who no longer had anyone to care for them… but it was beginning to take a toll.

He could see in her face, swollen, tired eyes, unhealthy pale skin, and even a small shake in her walk. She had been moving nonstop for days now, ether helping treat wounds, serving dinner, or helping take care of the parentless children. She was a strong girl but even the strongest of people need to rest.

So, when another older women took the child to the 'bed rooms' he took her hand and led her somewhere secluded and quiet. It was a room that wasn't being used yet but was planned to be another infirmary but right know it was empty.

The purple and black spikey haired boy sat down against the wall and pulled her next to him. He didn't say anything… he _couldn't_ say anything, the bruises on his neck made it hard and painful to speak, so he did the next best (and slightly embarrassing) thing. He draped his arm over her shoulders and pulled her close.

The purple haired girl was startled at first. It wasn't like him to be so forward but… as she leaned her head against his chest and felt the steady rhythm of both his breathing and his heartbeat, a sense of relief and safety washed over her.

She gripped his shirt tightly and felt her lips tremble. Unshed tears welled up in her eyes as she basked in the feeling of safety that only a handful of people could invoke in her. She felt his grip on her shoulder and the warmth of his other hand on hers.

She remembered someone once telling her, that knowing when to cry and when not to cry was important knowledge for surviving hard times. Because, keeping everything bottled up and never letting it out was an incredibly bad idea.

Something small and wet fell on her nose.

She didn't need to look up to know where it came from. Instead, she allowed her own tears to fall and let out all the fear and suffering that had bottled up inside her. Because once the tears were gone there'd be nothing left to weigh them down and they'd be able to move forward again with renewed strength.


	4. Pitter-Pat, the Rain Falls

**A/N** : I... did not mean to add poetry to this... it just happened.

Yugo & Rin + Under the Rain

* * *

Pitter-pat, pitter-pat, the rain tapped danced on the roof. Pitter-patter, pitter-patter, whoosh, and whistle, the wind howled through the streets. Pit-pat, pit-pat, rattle, the storm rattled the windows.

The blue and blonde haired boy leaned his head against the window and watch the heavy rain wash through the streets. He heaved a sigh and looked at the mechanical parts on the floor, which we're being tinkered with by a green haired girl.

He sniffled and pulled his blanket tighter around him only to sneeze loudly and loose his grip on the blanket.

Startled, the girl looked up at the pitiful sight before for her. The boy was sitting on a old wooden chair, his skin pale and clammy looking, his hair a mess, and sweat could be seen along his face. The rims of his light blue eyes, as well as his nose, were red and puffy and he was currently ware gray green long sleeved pajamas. To say the poor boy was sick would be an understatement.

The girl sighed as she watched the boy attempt to pick up his blanket only to lose his balance and fall off the chair.

"ugha…" the boy ground from his spot on the floor and instead of trying to get up he simply straightened out and made himself comfortable.

The girl shook her head as she stood up and wiped her hands on her pink and white garage jumpsuit. She left the room and came back a few minutes later with another blanket and a pillow. She spread out the blanket on the floor next to his and set the pillow on it by his head. Then she stepped over him, squatted down, place her hands on his shoulder and hip, and rolled him onto the blanket and pillow.

Now that he was facing up he coughed a few times and watched as she picked up the first blanket and laid it over him.

"Phank 'ou, Rin…" he sniffled as she moved the box of tissues from the window sill to the floor by his head.

"Your welcome, Yugo." She smiled, then she gave him a stern look. "But don't expect me to nurse you again the next time you go looking for parts in the rain."

"Es, ma'am…" Yugo pulled the blanket up to his nose as he squirmed under her stern gaze.

"Good boy." Rin smiled again, then she gave a thoughtful look to the pile of parts on the floor and the window next to them. "Okay." She nodded to herself as she laid on the blankets next to Yugo.

"Rin?!" he squeaked.

"Shush, I want to hear the rain." She looked at the window and closed her eyes.

"Oh…" Yugo fallowed her lead and closed his eyes. They laid there should to shoulder, hip to hip, separated only by a blanket. The warmth of her body seeped into his as the sounds from outside filled their house.

Pitter-pat, pitter-pat, the rain hit the roof. Pit-pat, Pit-pat, slip, the rain hit the window. Whoosh, whistle, and rattle, the wind danced through the streets. Pit-patter, pit-patter, and the sound of steady breathing, the boy had fallen asleep.


	5. Just a Typical Study Session

**A/N** : Okay, this is technically not part of the challenge but i'ma going to put it here, for a lack of having anywhere else to put it...

Yuya, Yuzu, & Sora + Acrobatics

(Inspired by a post made by hatefilledpoptarts on Tumblr)

* * *

Sora stared in bewilderment at the scene in front of him.

"What poetry flourished in the late Heian and early Kamakura periods?" Yuzu asked from her spot on the trapeze pole. She was currently reading a history book while hanging upside down.

"Waka?" Yuya answered from his one handed handstand on top of a big balanceing ball.

"Current~!" Yuzu flipped the page. "You can use your other hand again."

"Oh thank goodness…" Yuya brought his other hand down and went back to a regular handstand.

"Let's see how long you can stay like that. Next question!"

"that's not fair… you know i'm bad at history…" Yuya ground.

"that's why we're studying."

Sora decided he wanted nothing to do with their strange study session and quietly joined Yoko onee-san in the kitchen.


	6. of Shoe's and Boot's

**A/N** : Little Yu boys and Little Bracelet girls are so much fun to write!

Yuya & Yuzu + Under the Rain

* * *

The little red and green haired boy sat under the play equipment with his knees to his chest and his arm wrapped around them. His orange sweater and baggy green pants were wet and covered in mud, with his face in the same state, except for his eyes.

His goggles hide his eyes from the world but his silent and slouch posture gave away his disappointment.

He sat there in his little shelter as he watched the heavy rainfall. He was half tempted to just go out into the rain to rinse off but he was sure that he would definitely catch a cold if he did (if he hadn't already).

He wiggled his bare toes and pulled his arms into his sweater in an attempt to get warmer but as time went on the rain grew louder, stronger, and colder.

He sniffed a little, whether it was because he felt sad or because he was cold, he didn't know but he did know that if he wasn't home soon his mom would worry.

"YUYA!" a voice broke through the rain. "YUYA, WERE ARE YOU?!" the sound of splashing coming closer to him fallowed the familiar voice.

"Over here Yuzu!" Yuya shouted back and soon enough the site of a little pink haired girl came into view. She was clothed in a big pink rain coat and had on white rain boots and gloves. In her hands she struggled to carry a giant see-through umbrella and another pair of rain boots (these ones purple).

"Are you okay? What happened?!" she set the umbrella and boots down next to Yuya and pulled out a white and pink stripped handkerchief, which she used to start wiping the boy's face.

"I'm-" he paused as she whipped over his mouth, "okay. I just tripped on the way under here…" he wiggled his toes again, one of which she realized was red and swollen.

She frowned at his feet and once she had cleaned up all the mud from his face she pick up the extra pair of rain boots.

"Here, I thought you might need these…" she handed them to him as he smiled.

"Thanks, Yuzu!" he pulled up his goggles onto the top of his head and set about putting the boots on.

Yuzu shifted awkwardly as she watched him baby the foot with his injured toe.

"Thank you for lending me your shoes earlier… I'm sorry you got hurt…"

"Oh no! I'm not hurt! See!" he practically jumped up and would have been more convincing if he didn't wince. "I'm… perfectly okay!" he smiled, which only looked slightly forced. "Will your dad be able to fix your sandal?" he asked, changing the topic.

"Hm," she hummed her confirmation as the two of them worked together to get the umbrella up. "He said he just needs to buy some special glue and he'll have it fixed by next week."

"That's great!" he smiled as they began walking home, both carrying and sharing the burden of the umbrella. "You looked cute in them!"

Yuzu blushed and looked away.

"Are you saying I don't normally look cute?" she faked huff, baiting him.

"What? No! Yuzu always looks cute!" he quickly replied.

Yuzu smiled as she gave the umbrella a little tug, urging Yuya to walk a little faster.

"Really?" she asked.

"Yes! Of course!" he panicked a little. He didn't want Yuzu to be angry at him.

"Yuya," Yuzu smiled and looked at him. "Thank you!" she shoulder bumped him in good nature, assuring him she wasn't angry. Yuya smiled in relief and Yuzu giggled.

"You're welcome!" he laughed as they made their way home.

* * *

 **A/N** : i'm honestly trying not to put to much shiptease in these but i'm failing spectacularly at that XD


	7. Crepes of love

**A/N** : The is the "Half" in the "three and a half Yuto, Ruri + Tears Asks" that i received.

Yuto & Ruri + Memory & tears

* * *

Yuto watched the pink haired girl from a distance. He knew she wasn't his Ruri, but the resemblance was uncanny. He watched as she walked into her school then he walked away; after all it was by chance that he had just seen her.

He had noticed some LDS students waring a certain school uniform and had decided to track down what school it belonged to, only to discover that it was a normal junior high school and to see _her_ walking to it.

Seeing her hurt sometimes, it reminded him of his failure to protect Ruri.

"Ruri…" he whispered her name as he entered a park.

He found himself returning to this park quiet often as it reminded him of his first date with Ruri, and as he made his way through the park he couldn't help but remember…

°˖✧◝(⁰▿⁰)◜✧˖°

 _"Yuto, Thank you~!" Ruri smiled Yuto handed her a rolled up crepe._

 _"You're welcome." Came his bashful reply. They began walking around the park heading towards its center. They were planning on having dinner at a small family restaurants on the far side of the park but instead of heading straight there, they decided to take the scenic route._

 _"You have an upcoming duel tomorrow, right?" Ruri asked as she linked her left arm with Yuto's right one._

 _"Ye-Yes!" Yuto's voice squeaked a little. "Ahem," he quickly composed himself as Ruri giggled. "I-it's against Michael Arclight."_

 _"Michael Arclight…" Ruri hummed. "Oh! I remember now! He has an interesting deck! You'll definitely have fun playing against him!"_

 _"I'll take your word for it." Yuto smiled. Ruri returned it, then, had a sudden realization._

 _"Oh! Hey, you got a different crepe then me, right? Can I have a taste?" she asked._

 _"A… taste?" he repeated, nervously._

 _"That's right. Ahhhhn~!" she moved quicker then Yuto expected and took a bite out of his crepe, pulling him closer to her side in the proses._

RUUURIIIIIII! _He internally shouted when he felt his elbow brush… her_ _ **upper body**_ _._ You are way too unguarded! Shun will kill me if he sees this!

 _Yuto tried to pull away a bit, at least enough to get his elbow away, but Ruri held fast._

 _"Ooo! That was good, I'll get that one next time. Now, here!" she said cheerfully as she held her crepe up to him. "Your turn!"_

 _"Th-that's okay…" he replied weak willed, once again trying to discreetly move his arm._ Does she not realize where my elbow is?!

 _"Say 'ahhh!'." She smiled innocently._

 _"aa…ahhh." Yuto gave in and took a bit of Ruri's crepe. He focused whole heartedly on chewing the food in his mouth._

 _"Well?" Ruri asked. "Do you like it?"_

 _"Hm," Yuto confirmed. "It's good."_

 _"Yay! I knew you would!" Ruri loosened her hold on Yuto's arm and went back to eating her own crepe._

 _Yuto hide a huge sigh of relief by practically stuffing his own crepe into his mouth. He was going to have to be careful with Ruri, very careful. Hopefully, no one they knew saw that otherwise he was sure Shun, best friend or not, would have his head for that._

°˖✧◝(⁰▿⁰)◜✧˖°

Yuto lightly banged his head against a tree as he tried to focus on the here and know.

 _Of all things to remember THAT'S what comes to mind?_ He thought exasperatedly.

-Ding dong ding dong-

The sound of the school bell behind him finally brought him back to reality. Heaving a sigh, a single tear fell down his face as he made his way strait through the park and back into town. He had a friend to find and someone important to save. He had no time to be thinking on the past… no matter how much he wanted to.

* * *

 **A/N** : (ノ°▽°)ノ︵┻━┻ i'ma just going to give up on not throwing shiptease into this one! i needed the therapy after that last episode!


	8. The Meaning of second Chances

**A/N** : it's... been a while since i last cried while typing T-T

Yuri & Yuya + Memory

* * *

 _Binds of yellow held him back and darkness surrounded him. All he could see was the duel in front of him. His Dad, his hero, dueling valiantly, and the opponent, a pink and violet haired boy with a horrifying, psychotic smile._

 _All he could do was watch as his Dad endured hit after hit, his life points dwindle slowly and painfully with each hit._

 _Fear, crippling fear, it ate at his heart as he watched the man who loved him suffering through the attacks._

 _"Attack the Sky Magician!" The boy in front of his Dad ordered his monster for the final attack._

 _The giant, horrifying plant dragon pulled back its head a roared, spreading its wings in red tendrils of horror and unleashing a devastating attack of green light. An explosion of fire and his fathers' scream filled the darkness around them._

 _Slowly his Dad flew through the sky and dread filled him._

 _"No, no, no, nonononONONONO!" he screamed out! "DON'T DO IT! DON'T TAKE HIM FROM ME!" his Dad looked at him with nothing but love and affection and smiled. A smile that tore his heart apart._

 _Mad laughter filled the darkness as a violet light surrounded his Dad._

 _"NO! LEAVE MY DAD ALONE! PLEASE!" he voiced screeched his plea but the sound of laughter ate it up and where his Dad had been was a simple card._

 _His Dad's opponent picked up the card and showed it to him. His heart exploded; sadness, anger, pain, and despair, they flooded out of his broken heart and filled his body._

 _He screamed as the face that looked at him from behind the card, twisted in horrifying, sadistic pleasure, looked up and revealed his mirror image._

 _The same pink eyes, the same pink and violet hair, the same violet and blue officer's uniform. He screamed as the other laughed and laughed, and continued to laugh as the darkness ate them both._

(O∆O)

Yuri bolted up from his sleeping bag and clutched his chest. Sweat clung to his body and tears fell from his eyes. He looked around himself as the panic in his chest grew in intensity.

It was night, but the moonlight outside was bright, bright enough to light up his surroundings.

He was in the Sakaki's living room, surrounded by the bundled up forms of many sleeping boys.

Yuto was to his left, snuggled deeply into his black sleeping bag with Shun, in a dark green sleeping bag, leaning against the purple and black haired teens back.

To Yuri's right was supposed to be Yugo but the boy had moved so much that the whole of his upper body was sprawled across Yuri's legs. The feeling of panic that Yuri was feeling and his heavy breathing were somewhat calmed by the sight of the blue and blonde teen.

Yuri looked to his right again, passed were Yugo was supposed to be. There was Edo, followed by Kaito, then Allen, all of whom had brought blankets of their own (Edo's was gray, Kaito's light blue, Allen's Garnet).

Yuri looked pasted Yugo and there at his feet was Yuya, covered head to toe by white blankets and… pets. All of the Sakaki pets had curled up around, and on, the boy. Past the pile of fluffy animals was Sora and Reira, who had somehow snuck their way under Yuya's blanket (but was separated from him by a cat) as well as Gongenzaka, who favored a red sleeping bag.

Yuri let go of his shirt, his breathing steady now, and ran his hand through his hair. He was himself now, not Yugo, not Yuto, not Zark, and most definitely not Yuya…

But a shiver ran though his body at the memory of himself; himself through Yuya's eyes. He gripped his arms and hugged himself. He couldn't explain the feelings inside of him. Was he ashamed of himself? Afraid of himself?

Even though he was definitely Yuri, were the emotions swirling inside him yuya's? Remains of their time merged together?

The boy, now wide awake and grounded in reality, scowled. He hated these nightmares, nightmares that weren't his own, nightmares the _he, himself,_ caused. They had been happening more frequently and he wanted them to stop.

"Hm… Rin…not there…" Yugo mumbled in his sleep. "That part goes on…wheel…not handle bars…" the d-wheel maniac rolled onto his side, squishing Yuri's legs and causing the already annoyed boy, to feel just how numb his legs were.

Biting his lip from to keep from shouting, Yuri grabbed the heavy teen by his shoulder and hip and shoved him off his tingling legs. Yugo landed half on, half off, Yuya, somehow missing all of the Sakaki pets.

Thankfully, Yugo was a sound sleeper, unfortunately Yuya wasn't but Yuri didn't notice the grunt of pain nor the slight shuffling of blankets as he forced himself onto his numb legs and stumbled his way through the sleeping bodies and out the door.

He made his way to the tree in the corner of the yard and climbed it. Then he jumped from the tree to the roof and climbed his way to the top, once there he sat hugging his knees to his chest and simply watched the moon as the clouds slowly drifted by it.

His blue tank top and black shorts did nothing to protect him from the cold but he wasn't about to go back inside, so he sat there shivering, trying to distract himself from the nightmare.

But nothing was working, no matter how many times he tried to think about something else, the sight of Sakaki Yusho being tortured and carded by his demonic look self wouldn't leave his mind.

He was so caught up in his thoughts that the sound of a thump didn't catch his attention and the next thing he knew a white blanket fell over him.

Surprised, he pulled the blanket back off his head to see who was there but only caught a glimpse of red and green before the weight of someone's back leaned against his own.

"Yuya?" Yuri asked.

"Hm." Came the hummed confirmation.

Yuri felt Yuya shift a bit then he stilled. He didn't say anything; he just sat there in comfortable silence.

Yuri peeked over his shoulder and saw his counterpart bundled up in Yugo's blue blanket and watching the faint stars in the sky. He couldn't see Yuya's face and he wasn't sure he wanted to but…

Yuri pulled the blanket around himself and resumed his fatal position. The lingering effects from the nightmare still haunted him but the warmth at his back calmed him.

But… a new pain appeared in his chest, a pain that grew in intensity the more warmth he felt from his back. Small tears welled up in his eyes as the pain grew and he became more annoyed and frustrated.

He couldn't name theses emotions but he knew what was causing them. He caused nothing but pain for the boy providing him comfort and the realization that he probably didn't deserve said comfort hurt.

He hurt him yet he welcomed him as a friend.

He hurt them yet they welcomed them as one of their own.

He took so much from them yet they opened their house to him.

He stole their loved ones from them yet they all gave him love.

He haunted their nightmares yet they still smiled and showed him friendship.

They gave him warmth and he felt he didn't deserve it and that hurt.

Yuri bite his lip as the tears fell, despite his best effort.

"Will you leave me alone?" he asked.

"No." Yuya replied, "no one deserves to be alone. No matter what they've done."

"That's not fair…"

"Maybe, maybe not but," Yuya put his full weight onto Yuri's back. "I'm not going anywhere."

Yuri gripped his blanket. He wanted to shout at the stubborn boy, to tell him to go away, that he didn't need his friendship or compassion... but… that was a lie and he found that he couldn't lie to _any_ of his counterparts, not anymore.

And so he sat in silence, indulging in the comfort that he most likely didn't deserve but would accept anyway, because that's what second chance meant for both sides; being able to forgive and being able to accept forgiveness.

The moonlight shined on the two children on the roof, one silently giving comfort and forgiveness while the other silently accepted them and the responsibilities they came with.

* * *

 **A/N** : this isn't meant to be shiptease between them, so i apologize if you were expecting that. i wanted to show the power of friendship more then anything else ^^;


	9. Yuto's Weakness Get!

**A/N** : This... was a popular prompt... but, thankfully, people cry for more then just sadness.

Yuto & Ruri + Tears

* * *

"Hey, Yuto," Ruri reached over and poked the purple and blacked haired boy in the side, "Do yo-"

"Fwaha!" Yuto shot up from his seat on the couch and scrambled a good six feet from the purple haired girl. Ruri blinked in confusion as Yuto quickly regained his composure. "Yes, what is it?" he asked somewhat wearily.

Ruri stared at him, then at her index finger, then back at him as she began to proses what just happened.

"Ruri?" Yuto called her, not liking the way she was beginning to smile. "You had a question?" he asked nervously.

"Yeah… Yuto," she walked towards him, hands behind her back and an innocent smile on her face. "You're not ticklish, are you?"

A cold shiver ran down Yuto's spine as he backed away from Ruri.

"I'm one hundred percent sure _that_ is not the question you were going to ask me…" a cold sweat began to form on the spikey haired boy as he lifted his hands in front of him to ward off the girl.

"Noooo, but," She looked behind Yuto and went wide eyed, "Onii-chan!" She gasped.

"WHAT?! Where?!" Yuto spun on his heels looking for his best friend, only to see… no one.

With a glint in her eyes Ruri pounced! Grabbing Yuto by his sides, she began to wiggle her fingers and tickle him.

"BWAHAHAAA! N-noo! Ruri! Stop!" Yuto half laughed, half cried as he doubled over and slammed his arms to his sides. He tried to shake her off but she held fast (It helped that Yuto's arms had pinned her hands just over the sides of his ribs.)

She laughed as she managed to tickle him to his knees, with him bending over to protect himself from her onslaught.

"R-Ruri!" He gasp between laughs. "S-stop!" he was laughing so hard tears had started to well up in his eyes. He felt her fingers wiggle and tickle their way up and down his sides, from his hips to his armpits, her onslaught knew no bounds.

He wanted to run but he couldn't, he had no strength and whatever strength he did have flew out the window when her hands slipped past his defense and attacked his stomach.

"GYAHAHAHA!" He let out a hearty laugh and toppled onto his side. He curled up into a ball hoping to dislodge her hands but all that did was trap them and she tickled him with more vigor. Tears fell from his eyes as he squirmed beneath her hands, holding his stomach and flopping this way and that but her attack didn't end.

While he was preoccupied with fending her hands off his stomach, she leaned over towards his neck, placed her lips on it, and blew the biggest raspberry she could. The result was instantaneous. He let out the strangest and most strangle laugh she had ever herd and went from squirming about to flailing about.

"Whoa!" Ruri ducked his elbow and flattened herself across his chest. "Okay! Okay, I won't do that again! I'll stop!"

Yuto glared at her in distrust while breathing heavily.

"I promise no more raspberries." She pulled herself up and sat with her legs tucked towards the right.

Yuto panted and wheezed as he straightened out, and just laid on his back. He hadn't laughed like that in a long time.

Ruri pulled out her white handkerchief and wiped the tears off Yuto's face, then, against her better judgment, tried to trace a circle on Yuto's exposed belly (his shirt rode up with all his squirming). Her hand was promptly smacked away and she received a pouty glare from Yuto.

Despite herself she started to giggle, which soon turned into laughter.

"I-I'm sorry, Yuto!" she exclaimed between laughs. "I- I couldn't help myself!"

Yuto let out an exasperated sigh, too tired to even speak.

Ruri placed her hand on his head and ran it through his hair, she watched as the tired boy blushed but didn't move.

"I'll make it up to you." She smiled. "Whatever you want for lunch tomorrow, I'll make it."

Yuto blinked and nodded.

"Sounds," he rasped, "good." His weakness might have been found but at least he was getting a lunch made by Ruri. That made everything worth it.

He smiled happily as Ruri continued to comb through his hair and they both looked forward to tomorrow.


	10. Tears of Relief

**A/N** : FIVE of you asked for the same prompt, so instead of just doing one drabble for all, i'll do a different emotion for each.

(゜▽゜;)

Yuto & Ruri + Tears (again...)

* * *

It was their first date after the war and everything was going great. They had seen a movie, gotten lunch, and had even gone for a walk through the park. They were even wearing some new clothes, courtesy of one Yoko Sakaki.

Yuto was wearing a Black long sleeved turtle neck, with a forest green winter vest, dark blue jeans, and white sneakers. Ruri was clad in a white long sleeved button up shirt, with a cream colored skirt jumper, and white Mary Jane shoes.

To say everything was perfect would be an understatement and maybe because it was perfect… was the reason why Ruri began to cry.

They were in a secluded part of the park, preferring to walk through the trees instead of the path, when Ruri stopped walking. Yuto turn around to in confusion only to become worried when he saw her tears.

"Ruri?" He faced her fully, standing directly in front of her. "What's wrong?"

"N-nothing…" she sniffled. "I'm j-just…" the tears began to fall in earnest. "I'm just s-so happy… I never th-thought we'd get to go on a-another date."

"Ruri…"

"When you and Yu-yuya and Reji-san, were d-dueling Leo and Z-Zarc was…" she tried to wipe her tears away but they kept falling. "I was scared… I th-thought… I…"

Yuto reached out to her and pulled her close. His arms wrapped around her, his left hand resting on her left hip while his right hand rubbed her head, and she wept into his chest, her hands clutching at his jacket.

She couldn't really tell why she was crying so much. Was it the relief, the happiness, or maybe the lingering sadness? She really didn't know and it really didn't matter. All that did matter was that she was here, in his arms, and they were safe.

Yuto rested his cheek on her head and remained silent. He knew she didn't need words of comfort or reassurance. He knew that all she needed was time, time to let the tears fall and time to heal.

And in time they would heal, slowly but surely, they would heal. So, for now, he held her; a silent comfort, a sturdy wall of strength, and a feeling of safety. He would hold her for as long as she needed him to, just as she had held him.

* * *

 **A/N** : i'm… not going to lie…i'm running out of ideas for this particulate prompt combo...


	11. Festivals and Punishments

**A/N** : YAY! A THREE PERSON PROMPT!

Serena, Yuri, & Sora + Smile & Hold My Hand Prompted by kanmaru on Tumblr

* * *

Selenas' eyes grew wide and lit up like stars in the sky. Her hands, clenched tightly in front of her, trembled with excitement as she stared at the rows of booths in front of her. Candy booths, game booths, shop booths, and food booths, all lined up neatly on either side of the path.

Yuri stood next to her, both slightly annoyed and slightly amused. He watched as she bounced on her feet and bit her bottom lip. He ground inwardly as he crushed a confiscated, but empty, energy drink. He tossed the offending can into the nearest trash bin, never leaving the energized girls side.

"Go to the festival, they said… it'll be fun, they said…" he mumbled to himself. "I immediately regret everything."

They were both dressed in Yukatas, his was a simple light blue with dark blue stripes and a purple obi, hers a red and white moonflower pattern with a white obi. Her hair was pulled up into a bun with a lily hair ornament in her hair.

They were also standing at the entrance to one of Maiami city's biggest festivals; the Duel Fest. An entire festival dedicated to dueling and just having fun. While the game booths had prizes for winning, the actual festival duels had no winning prizes at all. The entire point of the festival was to show that dueling is meant to be fun whether you win or lose.

Yuri instantly felt out of place. He frowned at the festivities in front of him and was about to turn around and head home when Serena grabbed his hand and bolted.

"Fwaahaa?!" Yuri let out a startled sound as Serena dragged him to the nearest shooting booth.

"Yuri, let's try this!" The hyped up girl ordered. Yuri gave her a disgruntled frown. "Come on! Come on! Comeoncomeonco-"

"Alright!" he covered the girls mouth to stop her chanting. "How…. Much and how does this… work?" he reluctantly asked the booth keeper (who seemed to be doing her best not to laugh at their antics).

"First game is 100 yen. You just point the gun at the toy you want and shoot. If the toy falls it's yours if not then you can try again for 200 yen." Replied the booth keeper.

Yuris annoyed face never changed as he exchanged the money for the toy guns, one for him and one for Serena, and took aim at little black cat plush. He looked at the toys and side glanced at Serena and had a sinking suspicion he was about to be out classed by her.

He was proven right as they both pulled the triggers; her toy went flying off the shelf (a little rose plush), and his wobbled a bit but didn't fall. His annoyance only grew.

"Here you go miss," The booth keeper handed Selena the plush, "Would you like to try again?"

"N-" Yuri tried to decline.

"YES!" Serena cut him off.

He looked at her with what could have been disbelief but was most likely just his brain shutting down.

Serena exchanged the money for another gun and this time hit the little black kitty plush Yuri had been aiming for. Yuri blinked as she handed it to him.

"You wanted it right? She asked in a moment of clarity.

"Um…" Yuri was at a rare loss for words.

"Come on! On to the next booth!" Serena grabbed his hand again and dragged him from booth to booth, trying almost every game and every snack. Yuri was horrified every time she ate something sweet and was one hundred percent sure it was just increasing her energy levels.

Finally they reached the end of the booths, hands full of snacks and prizes (all won by Serena), and entered the dueling area. Unlike normal duels which used duel disks, the area was full of tables for old school dueling; no holograms, no solid vision, no duel disks, just old school table top dueling.

The tables were filled to the brim with people, old and young, just dueling for the sake of fun.

Yuri wasn't sure if he was inpressed or not. He just felt out of place.

"This way!" Serena, her left hand looped through his right elbow, dragged him to the side of the area to some tables set aside for reasting and eating. They plopped their prizes down on an empty spot and Serena immediately head for the nearest dueling table.

"Let's Duel!" she tried to rolled up her Yukata sleeve.

"I'll keep an eye on our stuff…" Yuri used every ounce of his strength not to collaps onto the bench.

"…" Serena stopped mid walk and stared at him. "you're… passing up a duel?"

"we can't just leave this stuff here alone. You go, have fun, I'm going to sort through all this… stuff… and get rid of the trash." He shooed her away.

"alright, if you say so." And off she went, challenging the first person she saw.

"Uhg…" Yuri plopped down head first onto the table as soon as serena was out of sight.

"what? Aren't you having fun?" a familier voice asked from behind him.

Yuri sat straight up and smacked away the hand tring to steal a lollipop from the pile of stuff and glared at the blue haired boy nursing his hand.

"Sora, the next time you give her an energy drink, I'm tossing you off a building." The annoyed teen threatened the grinning boy.

"Come on! You gotta admit it was fun, right?" Sora, clad in a dark blue and yellow stripped Yukata with a white obi, sat next to the grouchy teen.

"It was like trying to walk a giant untrained dog." He grumbled and frowned.

"Well, I had fun." Sora tried to grab something from the snack pile only to pull his hand back when Yuri raised a fan up in warning.

"So you were watching…" Yuri moved the pile of stuff away from Sora and began separating prizes from snacks, and snacks from trash.

"Yep, you're surprisingly docile when it comes to Serena."

"I've learned to deal with her energy…" came the tired and exhausted reply.

"Uh huh." Sora pulled a chocolate bar from his obi and unwrapped it. Yuri just took a moment to glare at the sweet addicted boy.

"So, who else was following?" Yuri asked, even though he was pretty sure he knew the answer.

"Yuya, Yuzu, Yugo, and Yuto; But only for a bit. When Rin and Ruri got here, Yugo and Yuto split, then not long after, Jack found Yuya and dragged him and Yuzu off to duel." Sora squinted at the duel tables. "I think that's them over there."

Yuri looked over his shoulder, turning slightly to get a better look, and sure enough he could just barely make out the red and green hair of one Yuya Sakaki. Actually, now that he was looking, the duel tables were filled with familiar faces.

He once again felt out of place. Frowning in discomfort Yuri returned to sorting the pile.

"…" Sora watched the pink and violet haired boy. "Is… something wrong?" he asked.

Yuri paused for a moment then continued sorting.

"No, nothing's wrong." He lied.

"If you say so…" Sora looked at the pile of stuff and then at the dueling tables. It was then that he noticed the lack of a duel disk on Yuris' arm.

He frowned a bit. Sure this was table top dueling only but most people still had their duel disks with them. Even he and Serena had theirs (hers was just hidden by her sleeves).

"I know you got a lot of stuff but… why aren't you dueling?" Sora asked the dreaded question.

Yuri's frown deepened to an almost comical level.

"…I'mnotallowedto…" He quietly grumbled. Sora blinked.

"What was that? I… didn't hear you…" the chocolate eating boy warily asked.

"I'mnotallowedtoduel." Yuri repeated, this time at normal volume but still too fast.

"…once more?" Sora hesitantly requested. The candy bar in Yuri's hand snapped in two as he spun in his seat and leveled a glare at Sora. Slamming his left hand on the table he stood up a little as he shouted.

"Yoko said I'm not allowed to duel!" Sora's eyes went wide at the unnatural outburst. "She smacked me over the head and took both my duel disk and cards away!"

A few heads turned towards them at Yuri's shouting but returned to whatever they were doing when they saw the menacing glare on his face.

Yuri huffed as he sat back down and tossed the candy bar at Sora, who caught it midair.

"…what… did you do?" Sora asked perplexed. Onee-san wasn't one to just dish out punishments for no reason and he was sure he would have heard something by now if Yuri had done anything to upset her.

"…" Yuri was quiet as he finished sorting the piles and began to fiddle with a little 'Riding Duel King Yuya' plushy Serena won from a Commons run booth.

"…" Sora sighed as he finished his chocolate and moved onto the broken candy bar. "You know n-"

"Carding the old man…" Yuri cut him off.

Once again Sora's eyes went wide but he didn't say anything.

"It's part of her punishment for carding her husband…" He made the little Yuya dance around the table, never looking up and purposefully avoiding eye contact with Sora. "She said I wasn't allowed to duel until I proved to her that I can have fun dueling… without…hurting…" He trailed off, not entirely sure why he was being so honest with Sora.

"Yeah… that sounds like something Onee-san would do…" Sora replied, now fully aware of why Yuri looked so uncomfortable here.

The boy grew up thinking winning and being the strongest was everything, that toying with his opponents was fun and making them scrim and cry, enjoyable. This entire festival was the complete opposite of that upraising.

"But…" Sora began, being careful with what words he chose to say, "You did have fun with Serena, right?"

Yuri gave him a tired and exasperated look but there was no sign of his earlier anger.

"What makes you think I had fun?" came the dry counter.

"What makes you think you didn't?" Sora raised an eyebrow at Yuri. "No matter how tired you looked, to me it looked like you were having fun." Sora pulled out his cell and pulled up a picture. He flipped the cell around and showed it to Yuri who did a double take, then began to turn red.

It was photo of him and Serena by one of the game booths; she was tossing rings onto bottles and he was off the side eating a candied apple, watching her with a small smile.

Yuri immediately tried to swat the offending cell phone out of Sora's hand but the boy jumped up from his seat laughing.

"Don't worry! I won't show anyone!" Sora grinned evilly. "Except maybe Onee-san." The boy laughed as he ran into the crowed.

"Sora!" Yuri stood up to give chase but was held back when Serena popped out of nowhere.

"Yuri! I'm hungry! What snacks are left?"

"Gya!" Yuri fell back onto his seat and tried to regain his composure. "DON't do that!"

"Don't do what?" Serena asked as she picked up a bag of konpeito, only to have it smacked out of her hands.

"No, no more candy for you. I'm not going to carry you back if you have an energy crash." He avoided the question. "How was your duel?"

"It was great! I dueled an old man who knew some really awesome techniques!" She started talking a mile a minute. Yuri inwardly sighed as he tried to catch what she was saying.

He looked at her, then sew their counterparts waving at them and walking towards them. Serena jumped up and down waving at the others and Yuri gave them a looked that said 'save me or else'.

He saw them laugh and it was then that a part of him had to realized, that yes, he was somewhat enjoying himself.

But he saw still going to smack them for leaving him with a hyper Serena.

* * *

 **A/N** : WHY IS THE PSYCHO CHILD SO EASY TO WRITE?! like, redeemed Yuri is so much fun to think about and write!

on the other hand here, have some Sora & Yuri bro bonding and hinted at predatorshipping. - sorry for the wait and i hope you enjoyed it! sorry if it wasn't what you where expecting.

(Please, leave a comment if you liked it and feel free to leave a critique (just be please polite about it ^.~ ))


	12. What Could of Been and What is

**A/N** : Prompts will be slow over the holidays but i'ma working on them!

Serena, Yuri, & Sora - blood & childhood Prompted by kanmaru

* * *

They didn't talk about Academia very often, especially not to her, but sometimes they let things slip or she'd over hear them talking to Yuya and it really made her see… just how blind she had been.

She'd catch Sora talking about how brutal duel training was or how most of Yuri's training opponents would end up bleeding in the infirmary and she'd realized with horrifying clarity why Yuri was the way he was, as well as why he and Sora clung to Yuya for emotional support.

She'd begin to feel guilty, since none of this would have happened if the profession hadn't found her. Sora wouldn't have been raised as a soldier and Yuri… she and Yuri probably would have been like Yuya and Yuzu…

Then, she'd begin to feel a little jealous… she could have had freedom, she could have played games with Yuri, befriended Sora… if the professor hadn't of interfered, everything that Yuya and yuzu, Yugo and Rin had, they would have had…

But thinking about 'what ifs' and 'could ofs' would get her nowhere. Besides, she had a lot now, good friends, adults who loved her as if she were theirs, and freedom. She and Sora had made amends, and she took it upon herself to keep Yuri out of trouble… or at least she tried… admittedly Yoko-san was better at keeping Yuri in line but he had recently been docile around her… low key and out of focus.

Now that she thought about it, he was always that way whenever they met. At least until he was given orders to captor her. That's when she saw his true personality and really realized just how _wrong_ the Academia was.

She couldn't really grasp at first just why things had turned out they did but then she learned the truth and finally saw just how much damage the professor had done to their lives.

Serena shook her head, trying to clear her thoughts. She really shouldn't be musing about this, she didn't need to. The past was the past after all.

She sunk back into the Sakaki couch, a warm cup of tea in her hands. She tried to make herself small as possible so Yuri wouldn't see her when he and Sora left Yuya's rooms. She didn't mean to ease drop on the three of them but when she showed up early and Yoko-san left to buy last minute snacks… well, sound travels well in a silent house.

She silently sipped on her tea as she head the tall tell sound of Yuya's door opening and the sound of someone sliding down the pole.

"When did you get here?" she felt a tug on her yellow ribbon a moment later.

"About twenty minutes ago." She busied herself with sipping her tea, trying to avoid looking into the boys pink eyes.

"And Yoko isn't back yet?"

"Nope."

"And you've been sitting here in the silence?"

Sweat dripped down her face as she got the nagging suspicion she had been caught.

"Pretty much…" She sipped some more of her tea and leveled her eyes out the window. "I was watching the snow fall."

"The entire time?" she felt his fingers playing with her hair and _knew_ he was trying to unnerve her. He was, after all, still a troll who took pleaser in seeing his friends' squirm.

"…" she tried to take a sip of her tea, only to find it empty. "…most of the time." She stood straight up, startling the boy behind her, and made her way into the kitchen. She first found a second coffee mug and then poured tea into both. "Here."

She handed Yuri the new coffee mug and went back to her spot on the couch.

"Don't take too long, Yuya. The others will be here soon." She heard Sora shout, then slide down the pole. "Oh, Serena, hi! How long have you been here?"

"About twenty-some minutes. I've been watching the snow fall. It's calming." She sipped her tea, sputtering only slightly when the light blue haired boy plopped down next to her.

"It is, isn't? And the Sakaki's living room is the best place to watch it." He smiled and pointed to the window, which was actually the entire living room wall, stretching from one end of the house to the other.

"yep." She agreed as she pulled out a small lollipop and handed it to Sora, whose eyes lit up.

"You just going to stand there looking at your Coffee, Yuri?" Sora asked over his shoulder, his voice slightly muffled by the lollipop.

"It's… tea… I think." He retorted as he sat down on Serena's other side. He didn't try and resurrect the earlier conversation, which Serena was thankful for, and instead just sipped at his tea.

All three of them sat in a comfortable silence as they watched the snow fall and waited for the rest of their friends to arrive.

 _This is how it should be,_ Serena thought, _how it should have been…_ she glanced at Yuri and then at Sora. Both wore content smiles as the snowflakes shadows danced upon their faces.

She smiled as she let the warm mug rest in her hand and returned to watching the snow.

 _We may not have had as much time as the others… but now, we have all the time in the world…_

* * *

 **A/N** : Remember let me know what you think!


	13. Dreaming

**A/N** : so i tried something with the dialog and it just was not working here, so i had to add a not of "..." to make it work! :( so please ignore them or check out my tumblr post to see it without all those "..." :( but anyway, i finally found time to sit and type! - if only my lab top still worked then i could type while on the plan tomorrow night! ug! i wanna type more!

Ruri & Yuzu + Light & Dream

* * *

 _It didn't happen very often but sometimes they'd dream the same dream. Sometimes, it was all four of them, sometimes, it was only two of them and the dreams were almost always the same. They were ether nightmares of the war or dreams of the boys._

 _Tonight, it was only Ruri and Yuzu floating in the vast and sparkling green emptiness. They were one; they were the same, a single girl with Ruri's hair but Yuzu's colors and eyes that continually shifted between blue and pink. She wore a simple spaghetti strapped dress, that trailed far past her bare feet and that was all._

 _She floated there, two girls in one body, and mildly marveled at the floating lights around her until the vast green emptiness gave form to cards, cards that swirled around her and clung to her body._

 _"NO!" fear filled her as more and more cards covered her. She tried to tear them off but for every card that she dislodged two more took its place._

 _They were crushing her, making it hard to breathe and dragging her into the bright green light below her._

 _"Someone HELP!" she cried out, reaching her hands above, which only banged against glass. She was trapped, surrounded on all sides by glass, yet the cards continued to cling to her body and drag her down._

 _More and more, the cards almost covered her entirely._

 _"Please help me, Yuya…"  
... ... ... ... ... ...Yuto…" She whimpered two names at once as she sank._

 _"Ruri! Over here!"  
"Yuzu! A familiar Voice called their names, muffled by all the cards._

 _"Were?!" She shouted! "Ican'tbreath…" her body was heavy under the weight of the cards._

 _"Over here! Move forward!" the voice was growing distant._

 _"I…can't…" tears fell from her eyes, before a card covered her right one._

 _"Yes, you can." The voice encouraged. "Just move forward, I know you can do it." The voice, so far and distant, was filled with warmth and love._

 _She was just above the green light now and fear clawed at her heart but she tried to take a step forward. Her feet were heavy and the cards held her back but she stopped sinking and moved about an inch forward._

 _"To…heavy…" she gasped as she struggled to take another step, only making it another inch or two forward._

 _"I know but you can do it." The silky warm voice kissed her ears and brought her comfort. Even though she had only moved a few inches his voice was closer, still far but definitely closer. "Just take your time, you don't have to rush. Just fallow my voice."_

 _And follow she did. Step by step, inch by inch, she moved forward, fallowing his words of encouragement and praise. She couldn't tell how long she had been walking or how for she had come but the green light was gone and once again she was surrounded by emptiness._

 _However, unlike before, this emptiness was black, pitch black, and all she could see was the green glow of the cards on her body. For a time that was all she could see, just her card covered arms and legs, then the light fell on a hand reaching towards._

 _"You're almost there…" The voice encouraged from just beyond the hand._

 _The hand was pale and covered in open wounds and as she inched closer the light revealed more bleeding wounds on the arm, an arm that belonged to a teen boy._

 _He had Yuya's hair but Yuto's colors and eyes that continually shifted between red and gray. He wore nothing but a white tee-shirt and pants, which were stained with blood on the right side. Chains of darkness bound him to his knees and held him in place, except for his wounded right arm. Broken and bloody chains lay on the ground, a testament to his struggle._

 _"See, I know you could make it, Yuzu."  
... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... Ruri." He smiled softly as his wounded arm reached for her. His eyes sparkled with the pride he felt for her._

 _"Yuto…"  
"Yuya…" Her voice spoke their names, filled with relief and hope. She reached out for him with her right hand, slowly grasping for his own injured one._

 _Slowly, so very slowly, she reached for him, while he strained against his chains and reached for her. The cards clinging to her body became heavier, threatening to drag her back to the terrorizing green light while the chains tightened around him, cutting deep into his flesh._

 _However, nether gave up. No matter how much their body hurt, they continued to reach for each other, until finally, their hands touched._

 _A blinding flash of white light erupted from their hands, simultaneously blowing away the cards and shattering the chains. The light healed his wounds and washed the blood away as she pulled him to his feet._

 _The light grew and grew, engulfing them both but they didn't fear; they knew they would be alright._

 _As long as they were together, they would be alright._

 _(ᴗ˳ᴗ)_ _(ᴗ˳ᴗ)_ _(ᴗ˳ᴗ)_

Yuzu blinked open her eyes and small tears fall down her cheek. She shifted in her bed and reached for her cell phone. Pulling it towards her she saw the time and date, 8:15 on a Sunday morning.

Blinking lazily she opened up the pictures on her phone and looked for the one she took of Yuya yesterday. Once she found it, she just took the time to appreciate it.

It was of Yuya and the kids playing in the park. Yuya had summoned some of his duel monsters to act as a merry-go-round for them. His face was bright with happiness and filled with laughter.

Yuzu sighed in relief and decided to text Ruri before the remnants of the dream faded away.

(ᴗ˳ᴗ)(ᴗ˳ᴗ)(ᴗ˳ᴗ)

Ruri, meanwhile, had immediately slipped out of bed and tiptoed to her brothers' room. Carefully, and as silently as she could, she opened his door and peeked in.

There, sound asleep on the floor, was Yuto. He was lying on his left side with his blanket only covering his lower half, revealing to her his black tank top (she also had a good view of his exposed stomach).

Giggling, she tiptoed over to him and pulled the covers back up to his shoulders, then she took his cell phone and used it to take a photo of him, sending it to herself immediately.

She stayed crouched there for a few minutes before she stood up and made her way back to her room. She knew the dream would slip away from her soon and wanted to talk to Yuzu about.

She returned to her room just in time to her phone signal the arrival of a text message. Thinking it was the photo she had sent, she was surprised to see it was actually a message from Yuzu.

Laughing, she climbed back into bed and replied to her friend.

It was weird sharing dreams with someone but at the same time it was also nice. Sharing dreams made it easier to piece together what the dreams meant and what fears and emotions they needed to overcome.

Which was way, after every shared dream, they would text each other and talk about it. They would talk and they would talk, texting away to each other even after the remnants of the dream faded away.

* * *

 **A/N** : dreams are fun to type! also, i almost had Ruri poke Yuto's nose. just wanted you to image what a cute picture that is. Ruri poking Yuto's nose while he's faaaaast asleep! XD


	14. She is Safety

**A/N** : Okay, technically not a prompt but i needed to type something to warm up for the prompts and this has been in my head for weeks now! so… uh… enjoy?

Yoko & Yuya + comfort

* * *

The screams tore throughout the Sakaki house, ripping Yoko out of her slumber and sending her speeding into her sons' room. Flinging the door open she rushed to Yuya's side as his hands clawed the air and his screams filled her ears.

"Yuya!" She grabbed him and pulled him to her, holding him close to her despite his struggling. "Shhh! Yuya, it's okay! You're safe! I'm here; nothing is going to hurt you." Her shoulder smothered his cries but his hands continued to claw at the nightmare he was trapped in. His nails dug into her back, scratching the skin beneath her nightgown as she continued to hold him close; rocking him gently and whispering soft words of comfort.

Slowly but surely the screams of terror turned into small whimpers and his hands ceased clawing, instead they held tightly to his moms nightgown. Yoko used her right hand to rub Yuyas back and nuzzled her cheek against his head. They remained this way for a while, holding onto each other with all their strength, then, finally Yuya's grip weakened and his breathing slowed.

Yoko felt him fighting sleep, felt his body jerk every time he forced himself to stay awake.

"Oh, sweetie, it's alright. I'm right here and I'm not going anywhere." She used one hand to pull back the beds covers, then laid down next to Yuya, pulling him down next to her, placing him between her and the wall. After that she pulled the covers back over them and then resumed holding her son.

Yuya snuggled up to his mom, wrapping one arm around her and hiding his face in her shoulder. A part of him felt embarrassed about clinging to her like this, he was 14 after all, but at the same time he didn't care. His mom was here and she was safety. As long as she was there he felt like nothing in the world could hurt him. Her arms where a force field that protected him from the evils of the world, from the darkness of his own heart and as long as she held him the nightmares couldn't hurt him, the memories couldn't haunt him.

With his mom holding him, it wasn't long until Yuya fell into a dreamless sleep and once Yoko was sure he was sleeping soundly, she too fell into a deep sleep, dreaming of her son's bright smile.

* * *

 **A/N** : Moms are the best! Loving Moms with a tough background are even better!


	15. A Fathers Love

**A/N** : so… the asked i received said " _Heyy I read you were doing fanfics ;D I hope this doesn't sound to picky but I'd love to see Yuya and Yuzu with the prompt breaking the rules. If you like the following idea I'd love to see what you would do with it :D "I always thought the princess had to be saved from the people by a dragon, not the dragon being saved by a princess from the people?"_ "

so, i split this prompt in two, this is the first one that focuses on the actual prompt 'Breaking the rules'. the 2nd one is an AU idea that requires more time and more planning . i also apologize for the wait! please enjoy!

Yuzu & Yuya + Breaking the Rules

* * *

"We… Are in so much trouble…" The six year old Yuya Sakaki mumbled with tears in his eyes. He sat on a thick branch high up in a big old tree, shivering in fear as he looked down. Sitting next to him was his friend Yuzu Hiragi, who was clinging to him for dear life.

"Wh-what are… we going to d-do?" Yuzu sniffled.

"I… don't know…" Yuya pulled his goggles over his eyes then hugged Yuzu. "We…m-might have t-to wait for s-someone to f-find…us…" He sniffled.

And wait they did. They waited and waited, having no idea how much time had passed and when the sun was setting, they finally heard someone calling them.

"Yuya! Yuzu! Where are you?!"

Yuya and Yuzu both smiled in relief at the familiar voice.

"Dad, over here!"

"Uncle, up here!" they shouted I unison.

Yusho Sakaki appeared beneath the branches of the tree and looked up at them. He was panting slightly and a thin layer of sweat adorned his face but the relief in his eyes shined brightly as he smiled up at them.

"Thank goodness you two are okay…" he then frowned and gave them a stern look. "You two know you're not allowed to climb this tree; it's too old and big. Plus not all of the branches are sturdy."

"We know…" Yuya sniffled. Yuzu looked worried when she saw Yusho gaze, it was the first time she'd ever seen him look so cross.

"Are you two stuck?" Yusho began looking for sturdy branches he could use to climb up.

"Hm…" Yuya confirmed, "The branch below us broke…" he sniffled as he watched his dad climb up the tree.

"So, why-" Yusho paused a moment as he tested a branch with his foot, then began speaking again when he deemed the branch safe, "did you two clime this tree?"

"Huh?" came the two confused replies.

"You two are good children," He pulled himself up to them and looked them in the face, "It's not like you two to just disobey us." He reached out his hand to Yuzu and helped her onto his back. "Hold on tightly."

"Yuya was sh-showing me the card you gave him, wh-when the wind blew it away." Yuzu answered between sniffles.

"Oh?" Yusho set foot on the ground then sat Yuzu down on one of the trees giant roots. "Let me guess, it landed in the tree?" He looked up and asked Yuya.

"Hm…" The boy once again confirmed his father's guess. "I… didn't want to lose it… so I climbed up to get it…" He watched as his dad climbed up to him.

"And Yuzu fallowed?" Yusho helped Yuya onto his back and began to climb down.

"Hm… She was… trying to help me reach it…"

"Did you get it?"

"Hm…" Yusho stepped off the tree and sat Yuya next to Yuzu. "But when I tried to climb down the branch broke… Yuzu pulled me up but…" He sniffled.

"The closest branch was too far from you?" Yusho stated more then he asked.

"Hm…" Yuya and Yuzu both nodded 'yes'.

"I see… so that's what happened." Yusho sighed then smiled, patting both of the children's heads. "Let's head back, Yoko and Shuzou are worried sick." He picked them both up, one on each arm, Yuya on his left, Yuzu on his right, and began the long walk back home.

"Are… we in trouble?" Yuzu timidly asked.

"Yes, you are." Both children flinched at Yusho's stern voice. "You should of came and told one of us what happened. You're lucky you didn't get hurt."

"…" Yuzu and Yuya remained quiet, trying not to cry.

"However, I understand that you were only trying to protect something special, so, your punishment will be light." He smiled at them. "But now you understand why you can't climb big trees like that?"

"Yes..." both sniffled, their tears finally drying up.

"Good. Now, what should be the first thing we do when we get home?" he asked them.

"Dinner!" Yuya shouted.

"No! A Bath!" Yuzu exclaimed. "We're really dirty from that tree!" She scrunched up her nose and stuck out her tongue.

"I'm afraid, Yuya, that the little lady is right!" Yusho laughed as Yuya pouted. "First you two will take a nice hot bath, then we'll have some of Mom's dinner, alright?"

"Yeah!" came the unison reply. Yusho smiled at them, glad that they were safe. They'd be punished for breaking the rules but for now… well, they were safe… and that was all that really mattered to him.

* * *

 **A/N** : First Yoko, then Yusho… this… wasn't planed at all! . most of the prompts i make up as i type, so i'm kinda surprised he jumped into this one!


	16. Yuto's Tears

**A/N:** oooooh boooy... life got hectic and depression hit hard, so i took a brake from writing. it worked out since i had a LOT of time consuming projects this quarter but know i'm feeling very motivated and ready to hit the prompts again!

* * *

If looks could kill she was sure everyone in the infirmary would be dead. Innocent bystanders to the fury filled eyes of her Yuto.

"Yuto, I'm fine." She said softly and gently, laying her right hand on his left arm. She could feel the slight tremble in his arms and saw him clenching his hands into fists. His eyes were zeroed in on the bloody gauze wrapped around her left shoulder.

She could see the shocked looks on everyone's face from the corner of her eye. They had never seen Yuto angry before. She took his hand and led him out of the infirmary, to the more private storage room down the hall.

Yuto was silent the entire way, his hand still trembling in barely contained fury. One she closed the door she turned to Yuto and noticed that his pupils were vertically slanted, almost like a cats. It wasn't the first time she'd seen it happen but she knew it was a testament to how furious he was.

She suppressed a shutter and cupped his face in her hands, taking him by surprise, and forced him to look her in the eyes.

"I'm Fine." She stressed. "I won." She brought his face close to hers and squished his cheek when he tried to back up.

"Ruri, stoph-" she used her thumbs to cover his mouth.

"No. Not until you calm down." She leveled him with a stare. A stare that was nether angry or frightened. It was a stare of determination and sadness, of confidences and love.

He closed his eyes with a sigh and dropped his hands to his sides. She felt his tremble subside and the tension leave his body but instead of the strength that she would normally feel from him, there was a heaviness.

When he opened his eyes again, they were back to normal… but…

A tear landed on her thumb and ran down her arm before it fell onto the ground between them. It was soon fallowed by a small but steady stream as Yuto averted his eyes from her.

"Yuto…" she couldn't believe it… in all the time she had known him, had dated him, she had never seen him cry and now that he had started he couldn't seem to stop.

He tried to turn his head away, to hide his tears from Ruri, but she didn't let him. Instead, she wrapped her arm around his neck and pulled him into a hug. Eyes wide Yuto instinctively held onto her sides but didn't do anything else.

"I'm Okay, Yuto… really, I am." She reassured him. "Everything is fine. You know I'm not weak. I can more than handle myself."

Yuto slowly wrapped his arms around Ruri, not sure if he should but… once his arms were wrapped all the way around her, something inside him broke. He clung to her with all his strength and buried his face in her right shoulder.

Ruri winched a little as Yuto's weight shifted her injured shoulder, but didn't say anything. She simply held on to him as the stress from the war took its toll. His cries were almost silent, as if he was trying hold back the noise, but his tears where many. She could feel her shirt getting hot a damp and she felt her own eyes tearing up.

Yuto was strong and kind, gentle and funny. To see him brake like this hurt. It hurt more than any injury Academia could ever give her.

She took a steady breath and blinked back her tears. She couldn't cry, not right. Yuto needed her to be strong; just as he had always been strong for her, it was now her turn to be strong for him.

So, she kissed his head and held him. She held him till their legs couldn't stand and they sank to their knees. She held him until his voice went horse and stopped making sound. She held him until his tear could no longer flow and she held him until his breathing slowed and his eyes closed.

And she continued to hold him even after he fell asleep…

* * *

 **A/N:** it's... kinda on the short side but i'm still getting back into the flow of things.


	17. Seeing RED

**A/N:** I totally forgot to upload these here!

( _Old A/N:_ arc v ended... so, Does this mean my drabbles are an AU now? or just far into the future?)

* * *

Yuto Ruri blood seeing red (Yuto has a nightmare Ruri comfurts/holds him when he wakes up)

 _Red, everything was red._

 _The Red was hot and thick._

 _It dripped down his body,_

 _Scolding him, tainting him._

 _The Red covered his hands,_

 _Covered his arms,_

 _Covered his teeth._

 _It filled his mouth and dripped from it._

 _It tasted like iron_

 _But_

 _Smelled of nature._

 _He opened his eyes,_

 _Everything was destroyed._

 _Skyscrapers toppled,_

 _Trees turned to ash,_

 _Animals laying still._

 _The ground was cracked and fragmented._

" _Yu…to…"_

 _A voice, a name._

 _Ruri's voice, his name._

 _He looked down._

 _His hands were claws,_

 _His arms covered in spikes._

 _Ruri's body lay in them._

 _Her eyes were clouded,_

 _Her skin was pale._

 _She was covered in dirt and sweat._

 _Her clothes were torn,_

 _Her hair was chard_

 _And_

 _The Red flowed from her._

 _From her ribs,_

 _From her mouth,_

 _From her arms,_

 _From her legs,_

 _And_

 _From the bite marks on her neck._

" _Yut…o…"_

 _Her hand reached up to caress his face._

 _Her fingers brushed across his cracked skin,_

 _Smearing the blood across his cheek._

" _Yu… to I…"_

 _She smiled_

 _And_

 _The light faded from her eyes_

Yuto bolted up from his spot on Shun's floor. Slamming his hand over his mouth, he barely managed to stop himself from screaming but was unable to stop himself from vomiting. Heaving deeply, Yuto tried to calm himself by taking deep breaths.

He quickly realized it wasn't working when his stomach threatened to up heave whatever was left in it. Pushing himself onto his feet Yuto half ran, half stumbled his way to the bathroom. He threw himself over the sink just in time to lose the rest of his dinner.

He continued to heave even after he had nothing left in his stomach.

"Yuto?" he heard a familiar voice call him. "What's wrong?!"

His blood ran cold as _She_ ran up to him and placed her hand on his back. The nightmare returned and ran rampant within his head. His hands started to tremble and he was sure his legs would give away.

"Yuto…?" Ruri's voice faded as he sank to his knees and hugged himself. He could still see red everywhere.

 _It's not real! It's just a delusion!_ His thoughts screamed at him. He felt Ruri rubbing his back and heard her faded voice. He couldn't make out what she was saying but he could see her other hand as she laid it on his shoulder.

It wasn't Red. His eyes drifted up to her face and he scrutinized every _last_ inch of her. Ruri's hair was braided, her nightgown was white, her cheeks where flushed, and there was no Red anywhere.

"Thank… goodness…" Yuto breathed out and leaned his body onto hers. He heard her squeak as his right side leaned against the front of her body and his head rested over her heart.

… **Ba-bump, ba-bump, ba-bump…** her heartbeat sung in his ear as he closed his eyes and sighed in relief.

 _She's safe… it wasn't real… Ruri's still here… I… didn…t…hu…_ He fell back into sleeps deep hold as Ruri's arms embraced him.

"What… is this?" Shun glared down at the sleeping Yuto and his flustered sister.

"I… I don't know." She gave Yuto a worried look. "I heard the bathroom door bang open and found Yuto throwing up in the sink… then he just passed out." Her eyes traveled down to Yuto's soiled shirt. "It's all over his shirt…" She winced as the smell finally made itself know.

"It's all over his sleeping bag as well." Shun sighed as he kneeled next to the younger teens. "Help me get this off of him." Shun gripped the bottom of Yuto's black t-shirt, and with Ruri's help, slowly rolled it up and off him.

Shun turned on the sink and rinsed it out before filling it with water and soaking the shirt in it.

"We'll wash his things tomorrow." Shun bent down with his back to Ruri. "Here, I'll take him back to the room. You get the extra Futon."

"Alright." Ruri Shifted Yuto onto Shun's back and watched as her brother lifted him with ease. She made her way to the storage closet while Shun made his way back to his room.

He gently laid Yuto down in the bed and pulled the covors over him. Sighing he turned to the sleeping bag and winced at the sight and smell. He folded the sleeping back up, being careful not to spill the vomit. Ruri walked in as he walked out.

"I'll go put this in the laundry for now… it's too late to worry about this."

"Alright, Nii-san." Ruri Laid out the futon on the floor then looked up at Yuto. He was sleeping soundly now, completely unaware of the happenings around him. Her eyes paused at his mouth and she frowned. It was slightly dirty.

She opened up the top drawer of her brother's dresser and pulled out a blue handkerchief. Using a bottle of water (that she had found on the floor), she wet a corner of the fabric and began wiping the area around Yuto's mouth.

"… Really? You're using my handkerchief?" Shun groaned as he walked back into his room.

"My rooms to far." She replied as she finished cleaning Yuto's face.

".." Shun gave her a disgruntled look. "It's just down the hall."

"I'm not leaving his side." She said mater-of-factly. "I'm sleeping in here too." She set the handkerchief and the bottle back on the floor, before she sat pulled the covers of the futon back and laid down on it.

Shun raised an eyebrow but said nothing as he laid down next to his sister. It had been awhile since they had slept in the same bed, not since Academia's attack heartland. Ruri turned on her side, her back to Shun, as he pulled the covers over them, then she scooched over to him and leaned her back against his chest.

Blinking in surprise at first, Shun smiled and let his arm drape over her shoulder. She felt herself relax as her brother held her.

"Nii-san?" she asked.

"Yeah?"

"do you think Yuto's okay?"

"… I'm sure he's fine."

"But-"

"Ruri… we've all been through a lot… we're all bound to have bad nights sooner or later. Yuto's no exception. We just need to stay by his side."

"Alright…"

"Ruri, he'll be fine. He's strong."

"I know… but… I worry, that's all."

"We all do."

"Hm…"

"Ruri, don't worry about it. Just get some sleep."

"Okay. Goodnight Nii-san."

"Goodnight, Ruri."

* * *

 **A/N:** how did Shun wiggle his way into this? i mean i like sibling bonding moments (and he really deserves a hug from his sister T^T) but i had no intention to write him in but there he is! this is proof that stories take a life of their own and run away from you...


	18. Silent Company

**A/N:** Prompt requested by ngoisaotim on tumblr

first off i apologize for the wait! secondly, i apologize it's so short. T^T i hope you enjoy it none the less, though.

* * *

The sand between her toes, the wind in her hair, and the rambunctious party behind her. Serena sighed contently as she watched the stars. The air was cool and crisp and the scent of the ocean breeze swept around her.

"Yuri, NO!" She heard Yuya exclaim from far behind her and she felt herself chuckle and shake her head. She should go help keep Yuri in line but… there was too much going on; too much noise, to many people, and too much energy. Besides, she'd probably just make things worse.

The sound of crunching sand caught her ear and she turned slightly to see Kurosaki Shun stop next to her. He didn't say anything, just gave her a small smile and sat down.

Returning the smile, Serena also sat down, then she laid down. Stretching out her body, she placed her arms behind her head and let her feet fall into the small waves.

They stayed there together, in silent company, nether saying anything but nether feeling uncomfortable. They were content to get away from the chaotic party behind them and simply enjoy the rare sight above them.

No light or smoke to pollute the sky, just an endless blanket of twinkling stars that watched over them. Now and forever.

* * *

 **A/N:** If you've enjoyed what i've written please leave a comment! tell me what you liked, what grammar/spelling mistakes you've found, and even were you think i can improve! all types of comments are welcome!(except flames  & hate) I'm also still open to prompts!


	19. The World is Meaningless Without You

**A/N:** Rin and Yugo have spent their whole life together and then suddenly, without warning, their no longer together. i wanted to explore that a little, to show Rin's vulnerable side.

( ** _FOR THE REVIEWERS! Thank you for the prompts! i have added them to the list!_** )

* * *

Locked in a strange tower, in a strange world, and surrounded by strangers was too much for Rin. It was just too much…

She sat on the bed, hugging a pillow, and glaring at the food on the desk. She had never seen so much food on a single plate before but she wasn't hungry and even if she was, she'd only eat a quarter of the food… she felt bad wasting food but how could she eat so much food knowing that Yugo was only eating whatever scraps of food he hadn't already given to the younger orphans.

Rin bit her lip as she let herself onto her side and turned around so she was facing the wall. Growling she gave the wall a good kick… here she was being treated like a rare and expensive caged bird, with everything she could have ever wanted. A soft bed, plenty of books, nice cloths, and good food but it was all meaningless without Yugo…

What she wouldn't give to be with him right know. To share all that food with him, to see his dopey smile, to let him sleep on a real bed… all the extravagant in the world were meaningless without him…

Yugo had always been by her side… they had taken care of each other when one of them was sick, had shared everything they owned, had built a D-wheel together… and he would even spoil her rotten when her cramps would get the better of her.

They had always been together and know that he was gone… she was terrified… terrified of the boy who looked like Yugo, terrified of the guard outside her door, terrified of the man called the Professor, and most of all, she was terrified of the Doctor…

The way that man looked at her gave her nightmares… him and the boy who looked like Yugo… those expressions didn't belong on Yugo's face… yet they fit so perfectly… she was scared and even though she was trying to be brave… there were times she found she couldn't do it… not without Yugo… he was her foundation, her support. His presence gave her safety, his laugh gave her happiness, his smile gave her peace… with him by her side she knew they could survive anything…

but suddenly being without him was taking its toll on her. She knew he was looking for her, She knew he would find her… but sometimes the fear would get the better of her.

"Yugo…" she whispered his name and curled into a ball. "I need you, Yugo… I can't survive without you… I can't live without you…"

She held back a sob.

"Yugo…"

.・゜゜・（／。＼）・゜゜・．

In the Commons area of the City, Yugo sat by the window as he waited for Yuzu to finish her shower. He looked at the sky, making a futile attempt at finding the stars… he was trying to brace himself for when Yuzu got out of the shower…

He knew she would be waring Rin's clothes and he wasn't sure if his heart could take it… but then, it must be hard for Yuzu to… to be without her Yuya… Yugo heaved a sigh and pulled himself into the fetal position…

"Rin…" he held back a sob "I miss you…"

* * *

 **A/N:** i hope you enjoyed this! and like always please let me know what you thought and if you see any grammar/spelling mistakes!


	20. Silly Little Secrets

_**A/N:** Prompted by Greatninjadragon! thank you for leaving me the prompt! I hope you enjoy it! (I've placed your 2nd prompt on the list as well.)_

 _AND TO ALL WHO LEFT PROMPTS THANK YOU! I have placed them all on the list and will get to them in due time :) I apologize in advance if it takes awhile. (I'm in my last two quarters of school and looking for internships)_

 _{Yuto, Ruri, & Shun + Holding my hand & Secrets}_

* * *

Yuto and Ruri both loved Shun in their own way; Yuto platonically and Ruri Familial. He was Yuto's best friend and Ruri's big brother and they understood him better than anyone else… and that was why they kept certain things secret from him.

The secrets they kept weren't anything big or bad but they both new just how overprotective Shun could be. He was fine with them dating, he knew Yuto wouldn't ever do anything to hurt Ruri but he still expected them to fallow his rules; be back by curfew, inform him of where they were going, let him know if there were last minute changes to their plans, and **_absolutely no 'making purple'_** …

And they were fine with the rules… they understood he didn't want them to do anything stupid in the heat of the moment and that he wanted to know where they were in case of emergencies. They understood and respected that but they knew full well he would have a conniption if he ever found out about the small and silly secrets they shared.

The small kisses they gave each other when he wasn't there, how they snuggled together when watching a movie, or how Ruri was the one to initiate it all.

So, they kept their small secrets. They knew one day he'd get over his obsessive overprotectiveness, after all, he supported their relationship full heartedly. They knew he would prevent people from interrupting their private talks and he was always giving them advise about the other.

He was just overprotective… but they still loved him. He was best friend and brother, protector and supporter.

Ruri and Yuto would go on their dates, share their secret kisses, and then affectionately roll their eyes when Shun appeared to walk them home. Ruri would walk between them, sometimes holding one of their hands in each of her own, and they would tell him about the movie they saw or the theme park they went to.

They would cherish the moments they had with each other and Shun, secrets and all, because they were a packaged deal. You couldn't have Yuto without Ruri or Shun, you couldn't have Shun without Yuto or Ruri, and you couldn't have Ruri without Shun or Yuto.

And that was something that would never change, no matter their circumstances.

* * *

 _ **A/N:** despite being on FF net for years i still haven't figured out their mail system... oh well!(sorry. that was random O.o ) as always please let me know what you think and if you find any spelling and/or grammar mistakes!_


	21. It Hurts To Look

_**A/N:** This was prompted by **AlissonJohns** from here on FF.N! thank you so much for all the comments you have left me! I can't tell you how happy they've made me! sorry for the wait! and i hope you enjoy! _

_in other news, i wrote this last week but was without internet and now that i have had time to think about what i wrote... i am thoroughly embarrassed... i like cute, sweet, innocent, yet with a pinch of intimacy in my romances... but i am not used to writing them._

* * *

"Yuya," Yuzu held the boy by his shoulders, "Please, look at me…" she spoke softly, trying to hide the worry in her voice.

"…" a steady but small flow of tears fell down Yuya's face as he kept his eyes closed and his face turned away. "I can't…" his voice cracked as he spoke.

"But… Why?" Yuzu asked sadly, knowing that something was wrong.

"I…" He took a shaky breath. "I don't know… But…" He leaned his forehead against Yuzu's right shoulder.

"But?" she questioned as her arms moved to hold him.

"I'm sorry," he sniffled, "it hurts…"

"What does?" Yuzu asked, then hesitated. "Looking at… Me?"

"…" Yuzu felt Yuya grip her shirt, somewhere around her waist, before letting out a small and broken, "yes…"

Yuzu bit her bottom lip and took a steady but shuttery breath. She knew that whatever was going on wasn't Yuya's fault. She knew that he was still healing just like she was.

"My chest… hurts…" Yuya's voice whispered, "as if… something is burning and crushing it… Like my body is going to burst into flames…"

"…" Yuzu was quiet as she thought, then she gently moved Yuya away from her.

"Yu…zu?" hesitation was in his voice and his eyes were still closed but Yuzu took a deep and steady breath.

Thankful that they were the only ones in the Sakaki house at the moment, she leaned forward and kissed Yuya's tears away; first his left eye, then his right. Yuzu watched as his befuddled expression turned to bright red bashfulness before she leaned down and kissed his chest, right over his heart.

She felt the warmth of his skin through his shirt as she let her lips linger for a few seconds, then lifting her head back up, she pulled Yuya in for another hug, only slightly glad he hadn't opened his eyes yet.

"Yuzu?" Yuya called her, an unspoken question hidden in her name.

"I'm right here," She replied, "I'm not going anywhere…" once again she pulled herself away from him but this time she scooched herself to his side and gave little tugs on his body, indicating she wanted to move him someplace.

Fallowing where Yuzu's hands were guiding him, he soon found himself lying on the floor, on his side, with his head in her lap.

"You can open your eyes now." She said softly as she ran her fingers through his hair.

Slowly Yuya opened his eyes. He was facing away from Yuzu and towards the living room window. The shadows of the falling snowflakes danced upon the floor as Yuzu began to hum.

The retched, crushing fire within him began to die down as the minuets passed. He still couldn't bring himself to look at Yuzu but… the feeling would pass and soon he would be able to see her smiling face again.

* * *

 _ **A/N:** This was full on inspired by all the cute Fruitshipping fanart i've seen and the shojo's i've read (more specifically Anitomo and Tokyo Mew Mew)_

 _also, i apologize it's so short ^^; some of these come out long some of them short. As always please let me know what you though or if you spot any spelling and/or grammar._


	22. PROMPT LIST

i debated whether or not to post this here but i do think it's a good idea! this way everyone can see where the prompts come from. :D

here are the rules and prompt list in case you would like to send me a prompt!

Send me anywhere from 1 to 3 people from the 1st list below and a number (or 2) from the 2nd list and i'll write a short fanfic/drabble based on, or inspired by, the corresponding prompt(s)!

-If you want an AU please put AU in the Ask/Reply

-i'm keeping all of the characters relationships Canon.

(THE PROMPTS 12, 14, and 38 ARE NOT ALLOWED TO BE PAIRED WITH FALLENANGELSHIPPING.)

Characters:

Yuya, Yuzu, Yoko, Yusho

Yuto, Ruri, Shun

Yugo, Rin, Jack

Yuri, Serena, Sora

Zarc, Ray

Prompts:

1) Sunburn

2) fireflies

3) barbecue

4) Beach Umbrella

5) Light

6) Dark

7) Dream

8) Memory

9) Misfortune

10) Smile

11) Silence

12) Blood

13) Cat

14) Tears

15) Happiness

16) Under the Rain

17) Flowers

18) Night

19) Stars

20) Hold My Hand

21) Eyes

22) Water

23) Family

24) Childhood

25) Breaking the Rules

26) Keeping a Secret

27) Magic

28) Multitasking

29) Obsession

30) Mischief Managed

31) I Can't

32) Mirror

33) Broken Pieces

34) Drink

35) Heal

36) Out Cold

37) Spiral

38) Seeing Red

39) Food

40) Safety First

41) Puzzle

42) Solitude

43) Relaxation

please feel free to leave me a prompt in the comments or message me on Tumblr or DeviantArt (the username is Digiandromeda on both sites)


End file.
